


Challenge

by makhei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makhei/pseuds/makhei
Summary: 纽约街头的公共电话铃声再度响起，地铁小分队仅剩的执行人Shaw接到了她的新任务。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Challenge

Shaw瞥了一眼第六大道街角的公共电话，它的铃声响起的时间实在太过凑巧了，刚好赶在她和Bear即将经过的时候。  
铃声锲而不舍响着。  
Shaw皱着眉头盯着它看了五秒钟，认命的转身拿起听筒。  
她深吸一口气，将听筒在胸前举了三秒钟才迟疑的把它凑到耳边。  
最初的几秒钟，听筒里静默得Shaw只能听到自己心跳的声音。  
然后Shaw听到那个久违的甜美声音对她说：“四点钟方向，斜上方45°。Did you miss me?”  
Shaw扭头看了一眼正注视着她的老旧摄像头，听筒里的声音还在絮絮叨叨：“Ready for your challenge？Oops，时间有点紧，我建议你立刻带着Bear赶往机场，那里有架开往小石城的私人飞机四十五分钟后起飞。”  
挂断电话，Shaw的唇角对摄像头勾勒出愉悦的弧度。

旅途中机器并未如Shaw预料那般话多，只有在她主动发问时机器才会开口，而且许多问题它始终闪烁其词不肯正面回答。  
避重就轻。  
用力的咀嚼着火候正好的菲力牛排，Shaw想象着自己正把跟Root学了九成的机器拆分入腹。  
将一大半甜甜圈丢到Bear面前的盘子里后，Shaw端起桌板上的红酒啜了一口。  
“那么，这次是什么任务？相关号码还是无关号码？”  
“Sweetie，这个我们可以等到飞机降落再说，现在我只希望你能享受这次的旅程。”  
嫌弃的冲机舱里的摄像头翻了个大大的白眼，Shaw简直烦透了机器这种故作神秘的做派。  
Shaw伸手挠了挠Bear的下巴，“希望你能为Bear准备一件防弹背心。”  
机器沉默了一会儿，在Shaw的耳中轻声回答道：“好的。”

在小石城机场等候她的LaFerrari副驾驶位置Shaw找到了她要求机器给Bear的防弹背心，以及一大袋她没要求的“玩具”。  
USP Compact，Glock 17，Kel-Tec KSG，MK12，M203……  
Shaw逐一清点袋子里种类繁多的武器，几分钟后她拿起一包C4开口问道：“所以这是要去开party吗？”  
“Well，”机器声音带着掩饰不住的得意，“只是一些送给你的小礼物，你喜欢就好。”  
Shaw的手顿了顿，低声跟机器说了句谢谢。  
“My pleasure.目的地已经设置完毕，按照导航的指示行车就好，等你到达目的地我会再跟你联络。Sameen，小心驾驶哦。”机器用Root的小颤音简略的交代完任务便没了声响。  
Shaw俯身从那个黑色的简易移动枪械库里掏出一把USP Compact和一把SW380别进后腰，起身为Bear穿好防弹背心，然后揉揉Bear的耳朵，“Buddy，准备好跟我一起冒险了吗？”

行车的路程不算远，Shaw只开了25分钟。  
这是一片住宅区，Shaw想不通机器让她带着Bear和一大袋杀伤性武器出现在这里的目的是什么。  
机器说等她到达目的地后它就会跟她联系，然而Shaw在车里坐了10分钟机器还是没有给她任何指示。  
Shaw放下观察住宅区的望远镜，再一次敲击左耳中的耳机，“你是死机了还是怎么？难道你的计划就是让我一直坐在这当活靶子？”  
这一次，机器终于有所回应。  
Shaw掏出在皮衣口袋里震动的手机，那是一条来自未知号码的信息——左手边第三栋房子，记得不要下狠手。  
“等等，我记得你有语音功能。”Shaw不开心的捏着手机。  
——姑娘家偶尔会没有说话的兴致。  
Shaw干笑一声，“好烂的笑话。”  
——你喜欢听的话我可以再多讲几个。  
“你打算以后都这样跟我交流，认真的？”  
——目前为止，是的。  
好极了，Shaw狠狠地咬住臼齿，现在连想听Root的声音都成了奢望。

鉴于Shaw的心情不是很好，所以她并没有听从那个破坏她心情的家伙的指令，显然Shenandoah Dr 103号的那几个疑似是保镖的大块头得到了Shaw的特殊照顾，上帝保佑——耶和华也好，机器也好——他们的牙齿、桡骨、腓骨的损伤没有看上去那么严重。  
Shaw把Bear留在一楼看守被她打晕的业余保镖，独自一人举着USP Compact上了二楼。  
二楼大厅里数量可观的计算机群让Shaw下意识的挑了挑眉，她的心底忽然涌现出一个模糊的想法。  
楼梯左手边的第一个房间响起抽水马桶的声音，Shaw轻步走到门口，枪口稳稳瞄准房门。  
几秒钟后，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋出现在后面。  
“Sameen Shaw？”  
Shaw的大脑用0.59秒搜索出她面前那颗猕猴桃的信息，Jason Greenfield，Root和她第一次组队救出的黑客，Vigilance那个可笑的全民审判之夜他和另外两个黑客一起跟Root到过撒玛利亚人在新泽西的大本营。如果他在这里，那么另外两个人在哪？  
楼梯左侧走廊的尽头传来声响，日本黑客Tatsuro Daizo站在一间房门大开的卧室外吃惊的看着似乎是从天而降的Shaw。  
心底那个模糊的想法愈发清晰起来，Shaw快步跑到走廊的尽头推开Daizo。房间里，她的safe place浑身接满各种监控仪器安静的睡在多功能护理床上。  
Sameen Shaw的呼吸粗重起来，她掏出手机狠狠地砸向不远处的计算机群显示器，怒不可遏的低吼：“你这个混蛋！”  
她拖着脚步挨到Root的护理床前跪下去。Shaw拉过Root冰凉的手贴在自己满是泪痕的脸上，低声耳语，“还有你。”

虽然Jason和Daizo一再重申Root的情况早已趋于稳定，Shaw还是固执的仔细看完了她所有的病例，从Root被Jeff Blackwell的6.5子弹射中那天起的所有病例。  
那之后，除去把那辆惹火的LaFerrari挪到车库，顺便把那一大袋子玩具拿到房子里，Shaw再没离开过二楼。事实上，她基本很少离开Root的病房——没错，Shaw固执的把那个房间称为“Root的病房”——她甚至把带Bear出去散步这件事都交给了Jason做。至于之前那些照顾Root的医护人员，早在她接手Root病例的下一秒就被她辞掉了。将近半个月，她不跟除了Bear以外的任何生物做多余的交流，即使面对Root，她也不会说半个字。

某天深夜，Shaw刚刚为Root擦洗完身体，楼梯处传来的陌生脚步声引起了她的警觉。  
悄声嘱咐警惕的站起身准备攻击的Bear乖乖的守在Root身边，Shaw关掉夜灯，像只灵活的黑豹般隐匿在黑暗之中。  
“再往前一步我就给你的气管开个口子。”Shaw将匕首抵在来人的喉咙上低声做出驱逐令。  
“Oh my......”性命受到威胁的男人不由自主的惊呼一声。  
听到动静的Jason走出房间打开二楼大厅的灯，刚好看到脸色惨白的Daniel Casey几乎要瘫倒在地上。  
“Shaw，别，那是Daniel。”Jason急忙出声阻止。  
Shaw凉凉的看了一眼满脸冷汗的Daniel，收起匕首头也不回的离开坐在地上喘着粗气的可怜黑客。  
半个钟头后，坐在计算机群前喝着冰可乐的Daniel依旧惊魂未定，他看看面前的两份食物又看看一旁跟他挤眉弄眼的Jason，最终还是端起其中一份走到Root的房门口。  
“咳，”Daniel清了清嗓子，“Jason帮我弄了点晚餐，听他说你也没有吃晚饭，要来点吗？”  
Shaw撩起眼皮扫了他一眼，不置可否。  
Daniel的后背冒出一层冷汗，但还是鼓起勇气说下去，“他还准备了一些冰啤酒。”  
Shaw只是出神的盯着Daniel脚下的地板。  
Daniel觉得T恤已经被冷汗打透了，他不安的用左脚蹭蹭右腿，打算如果他背完圆周率前100位屋子里的小个子女人还没有反应的话，他就把所有的食物自己吃光。然而就在他准备转身的时候，Daniel听到Shaw说了一句“好。”

“我刚从纽约回来。”  
Daniel实在忍受不了压抑的就餐环境，主动找起话题来。  
“在那之前去了趟意大利，送Finch。”Daniel注意到切牛排Shaw的手顿了一下，又自顾自的说了下去，“他已经找到Grace了。”  
Shaw点点头，继续沉默的吃着自己的牛排。  
“与他相比那个前政府杀手的情况就没那么好了，身上被打得跟筛子似的，但起码Reese活了下来。”  
Shaw的餐刀在盘子上划出刺耳的声音，Daniel抬头看她时却发现她神态如常。  
吃完餐盘里的所有食物，喝掉瓶子里的最后一口啤酒，Shaw郑重地对Daniel说了句“谢谢”就回Root的病房了。  
Daniel愣愣的看着Shaw脊骨挺得笔直的背影，脑子有些跟不上节奏，Jason明明告诉他Shaw这段日子表现得跟个自闭症患者一样，但就她刚才的反应来看，Shaw显然很正常，好吧，跟她自己相比。

Daniel Casey的归来是一个黑客组找到与Shaw沟通方式的契机。  
Shaw不再每天只是闷在Root的病房里，她的生活变得规律的就像一张时间表。  
每天早晨5点给Root挂上营养液后出门带Bear散步四十五分钟，然后回到Root的病房为她擦洗并进行第一轮按摩，大约一小时后她会下楼看看，如果黑客们还没做早餐她会为大家准备好早餐。早餐后小伙子们负责收拾厨房，Shaw则会打开Root病房里的窗子进行每日例行通风。天气好的话她会带着Root出去走走，当然，一定要揣着她的USP Compact领着Bear。午餐基本是黑客们做，这一餐Shaw会选择在Root的病房里吃。进餐前Shaw将Root的第二袋营养液挂好，从Bear的嘴里接过当日的报纸边吃午餐边读给Root听，之后她开始替Root做第二轮按摩。下午Shaw通常什么也不干，只是安静的保养她的宝贝玩具或者牵着Root的手一坐坐上几个钟头。起初几天Daizo担心Shaw保养枪械或者发呆的时候会忘记替Root翻身，但每次他按照闹钟去提醒Shaw的时候都会发现Shaw已经在替Root翻身了。周一到周五的晚餐都是黑客们做，那个时间段Shaw则带着Bear出去散步；周末刚好反过来，Shaw做饭，黑客们遛狗。Shaw有时在Root的病房里解决晚餐，有时则跟黑客们一同进餐。晚餐后偶尔她会跟黑客们喝上几杯聊聊天，但大多数的时候Shaw还是会选择呆在Root身边。21点Shaw准时开始为Root擦洗身体并进行她当日的最后一次按摩。22点Shaw会去Jason在二楼特地为她改造的健身室锻炼身体。23点30分前躺到在Root的理疗床旁搭的小床上入睡——左手边15厘米是Bear，右手边20厘米是Root。  
Shaw从没想过自己这辈子会过这种平淡如水的日子。  
事实上，她对这种生活的接受程度远比想象中高。Shaw不想否认，她似乎有些喜欢现在的生活，但如果那个安静的过分的前杀手能每天在她耳边唠叨个没完的话，日子就更完美了。

Daniel的气管又一次险些被割开，直到他把脸上不知是什么材质的面具扯下来，这次的危机才算彻底解除。  
Shaw把匕首收回靴子里，板着脸压低音量在Daniel耳边说：“早晚有一天你的喉咙会被我亲手割断。”  
可怜的Daniel狠狠地哆嗦了一下，刚想辩解，却发现Shaw正用好奇的偷偷打量被他扔在身边的面具。  
“Daizo的杰作，方便我和Jason出门，你知道，虽然我们都有假身份，但小心些总是没错的。”  
Shaw转身，牵着Bear走下楼梯，“下一次，你最好记得在家门口就把那个该死的东西摘掉，不是每一次我都能及时收手。”  
我又不是故意的。Daniel·性命堪忧·Casey委屈的OS。  
“Hey，Shaw，”终于想起自己上楼来是干什么的Daniel冲Shaw的背影喊道，“早点回来，我们今天六点半准时开饭。”  
她随意挥了挥Bear的牵引绳，表示听到了。

看到那一大推彩带和气球还有那个暴丑的横幅时，Shaw才意识到小伙子们今晚准备了一个Party。  
Jason做了苹果派，Daizo做了意大利肉酱千层面，Daniel煎了牛排，他们甚至还搞来烤火鸡和一大份芝士焗龙虾。  
趁着Shaw目瞪口呆的时候，有人塞了杯酒到她手里。“炸薯条和沙拉马上就好，你先喝点东西。”  
等到他们围着餐桌做好之后，Daniel扫了一眼Shaw手边刚刚喝掉最后一滴酒的烈酒杯和根本没有被碰过一下的红酒，得意地向Daizo伸手，“我就说她会喜欢这个吧，100块，愿赌服输。”  
Daizo不情愿的从牛仔裤口袋里掏了一张百元纸钞递给Daniel，“这不公平，你去探望过Reese那么多次，聊天的时候他肯定告诉过你她喜欢什么。”  
“拜托，”Daniel随便把那张纸币折了几下胡乱塞进衬衫口袋，“不管过了多久，看到那个前政府杀手我都想绕路走。聊天？杀了我吧。”  
噗。  
Daniel哀怨的望向笑出声的Shaw。  
“好吧，”Shaw摆手，“下次看到Reese的时候我会告诉他以后尽量不要出现在你面前的。另外，不要再cosBear了。”  
Daniel的眼神更哀怨了。  
在Daniel彻底进化成Bear前，Jason及时阻止了这件事。  
Jason把Shaw的烈酒杯倒满Daniel带回来的JOHNNIE WALKER BLUE LABEL，随后把Daizo、Daniel和自己的酒杯也倒满醇厚的威士忌。  
“我们知道你不在意这些，但我们能为你做的也只有这个了，Shaw，百日快乐。”  
思考了两三秒钟的时间，Shaw终于反应过来今天是她来到这栋房子里的第一百天，压抑住翻白眼的冲动，端起酒杯向三个傻得可爱的黑客致意，“Not just thank,I appreciate it more than I can say. ”  
出乎她意料，黑客组听完她的话竟然集体露出不好意思的表情。  
Shaw不由感叹，黑客恐怕是一个她永远不能理解的物种。  
她干脆的喝掉杯子里将近二分之一的酒，然后开心的挥舞着叉子向食物发起进攻。至于那三个还在表演人形番茄的黑客，谁管他们。  
第一个回过神的是Daizo，而后是Jason，最后才是Daniel。他们三个交换了个眼神，异常默契地同时加入了“跟Shaw抢食物”的战斗中去——对于这四个人而言，也许这是最好的交流方式，Shaw不擅长处理那些人际交往的事，那三个终日与代码为伴的黑客也强不到哪去——等他们回过神之后，除了Shaw，每个人的肚子都撑得圆圆的；除了Shaw，没有人还清醒的稳稳地坐在椅子上。  
Shaw纠结的看着三瓶一滴酒都不剩的JOHNNIE WALKER，心中的愤懑不是三言两语能说清道明的。  
一旁的三个火枪手以吵得她想砸晕他们的方式聒噪的讨论着她不感兴趣的话题。  
Shaw抬头看了看餐厅里的石英钟，是时候上楼为Root擦洗了。  
她端起被她冷落一整晚的红酒，犹豫几秒钟后还是决定放过自己。  
“如果当时能早些想明白这个地方，也许就能在第一时间把Root小姐救回来了。”  
原本打算道晚安的Shaw听到这句话之后改了主意，她转过头，面无表情的看着懊恼的揪着自己头发的Daizo。  
“那句话是什么意思？”  
已经喝得天旋地转的日本黑客费了好大的力气才找到Shaw的方向，他“腾”地站起来，给Shaw鞠了一个90度的躬。  
“抱歉，如果我能早几个小时突破仿生面具的瓶颈就能够在Root被枪击后第一时间把她带回安全屋，不会有坏在半路的圣玛利亚救护车，不会有等待救援时的心脏骤停，她也不会昏迷到现在。”  
Root的昏迷是心脏骤停后大脑缺氧缺血导致的，这些在病例里写得很清楚，Shaw也知道，但从来没有人告诉她那不是发生在救护车上或者急救室里。这些日子以来，Shaw第一次觉得自己抗拒从黑客们那里了解他们所知的Root病情以外的情况蠢透了。  
“我想知道事情的全部经过，现在。”  
如果Shaw注意到，她会发现，她的语气带着从前未有过的祈求。

黑客们在撒玛利亚人新泽西州的堡垒外就被Root安排好的车各自送往不同的地方，而且显然对于自己已经成为机器的执行人这件事，他们并不知情。各奔东西后，Jason和Daniel选择了从事与IT无关的工作，而Daizo，在离开新泽西州当晚，被一封不知来源的邮件勾起了对仿生面具的莫大兴趣。  
一年半之后，Daizo、Daniel、Jason被Thornhill公司以不同手段招聘，重聚在纽约一间安全屋里。那之后，Daizo继续研究仿生面具，Daniel每天被硬性要求进行十二小时的增强体能、搏击、枪械等课程，至于Jason，Thornhill丢给他一堆导弹的资料。  
几个月前，Daizo终于突破了困扰他许久的技术瓶颈，还没来得及庆祝，他和Daniel便被Thornhill指派了任务：一起去皇后区的圣约翰医院停尸房偷某具死亡不超过24小时的女尸，之后Daizo按照Thornhill所提供的参数制作出一个仿生面具。面具完成后，难兄难弟收到了一个坐标，新的指令要求他们带着女尸和面具赶赴坐标所在地。在目的地他们见到了刚被送到圣玛利亚医院的Root。  
很快，Thornhill下达了另一条指令，D字头兄弟遵照指令把Root右耳的人工耳蜗取下来，而后听从耳机里的指导将人工耳蜗植入女尸体内。植入过程中，他们听到了Root在等救护车时出现了心脏骤停的消息。植入完毕，Daizo把他的第一个作品戴到了女尸脸上，之后便带着Root来到了小石城。  
若干天后，留守在纽约的Jason和Daniel再次得到化名Thornhill的机器的指令。这一次，Jason要用一枚被偷运到新港市的导弹拦截另一枚目标是纽约市某高楼的导弹，而后，他还要带着Thornhill公司的新武装雇员去解救导弹目标高楼天台上的一名男子并将他送往医院安置好；至于Daniel就简单多了，把Jason要救的人隔壁大楼天台上的另一名男子安全带到意大利就可以了。  
虽然已经预见到要救的人跑不出西装男和三件套绅士的范围，但当Jason和Daniel各自在天台以及顶层楼梯间看到满身浴血躺在地上的Reese和腹部中枪陷入昏迷的Finch，曾经是被施以援手一方的两人还是被深深震撼了。

听完黑客们的讲述，Shaw扔下一句“我错过了给Root清洁的时间”迅速离开了餐厅。

凌晨3点13分5秒，已经辗转了大半夜的Shaw从行军床上坐了起来。  
她拍拍担心的抬起头看她的Bear，起身去一楼从冰箱里提了半打啤酒回来。  
黑客们已经睡了，计算机群的显示器其中一块还幽幽的亮着。  
Shaw看了眼桌子上胡乱丢放的耳机，拿起一个塞进耳朵，又随手拿起一只堆在桌角的手机。  
把自己摔进懒人沙发里，拧开一瓶带着霜的啤酒，冰凉的啤酒顺着喉咙进入胃囊，Shaw惬意的眯起眼睛。抬起手敲了敲左耳里的耳机，迷人的低音炮在静夜里格外诱人：“我们聊聊。”  
大腿旁的手机震了震。  
Shaw摇头，“不是这样。”  
两米外的显示器墙全部亮起。  
Shaw失笑，“收回我原来的评价，你绝对跟Root学了个十成十。”  
机器没再做回应，Shaw也不着急，慢慢喝着自己的冰啤酒。  
第二瓶啤酒见底的时候，Shaw的左耳里响起谈不上好听的电子合成音。  
[I’m sorry.]  
握着啤酒瓶的手紧了紧，“For what？”  
[For everything.]   
Shaw伸手从懒人沙发旁拿了第三瓶啤酒。  
“我从不会恐惧，二轴，感受不到那种情绪，你知道的，”灌了一口冰啤酒，Shaw开口说道，“但刚刚我似乎忽然明白了那是怎样一种感觉，我是说，Finch和Root的混合体，上帝在上，跟这个相比ASI的末日天启算什么？”  
[……]  
Shaw翻了个白眼，并不打算就此放过被她揶揄得无言以对的人工智能上帝，“装忧郁？得了吧，你我都知道这不适合你。”  
[Sameen……]  
“就算帮我个忙，”Shaw打断机器的话，“能不能换个可以入耳的声音？真不知道这几年Root是怎么忍受你的。”  
[我可以借用一下交互界面的声音吗？]  
Shaw竟然从电子合成音里捕捉到些许忐忑。  
“就像我不同意你就不会用一样，不要告诉我这段日子你跟其他人联系时用的不是Root的声音。”  
有那么几秒钟，机器觉得如果自己有身体的话，此时此刻她的脸一定是红的。  
[Shaw，你今天火气很大。]  
又听到自家小精神病的声音的时候，Shaw的嘴角难以抑制的上翘，久违了，黏糊糊又惹人心烦的小颤音。  
“不需要你操心，你只需要知道，今晚的交流方式是我问你答，没有兜圈子、没有避重就轻、没有隐瞒，你最好坦诚的回答问题，否则我也不知道下次再有心情跟你聊天是什么时候。我唯一可以保证的是，时间绝对要比这次久得多。”Shaw举起手机，严肃的冲着摄像头说。  
[比这次还要久？]软件上帝似乎被Shaw的话吓到了，声音都带了哭腔，[你足足有一百天拒绝跟我交流，你记得自己砸了多少个手机吗？]  
Shaw默默地在心里回忆了一下，答案是，她记不清了。她只记得那段时间Jason和Daizo几乎每天都会在重复“下单买手机、开门收快递、改装手机”的动作——好吧，可能偶尔还要加上“下单买显示器”，机器有那么几次试图通过电脑显示器跟她沟通来着——直到他们做了一个简易法拉第笼，并学会看到Shaw的第一时间内把自己的手机扔进去。  
这个混蛋机器应该不会被自己吓哭吧，Shaw不安的揉了一把鼻子，她是说，机器甚至没有身体。  
都怪那个糯软的声音。  
你有成百上千亿的选择，为什么偏偏是Root的声音？  
Shaw合上眼，罕有的感到疲惫。  
[I loved her.She was special.]  
“What?”Shaw怔了一下，很快反应过来是自己把心中所想说了出来，但这个答案……“Heh heh，你就用这个答案糊弄Finch？我猜他肯定也问过，他竟然会相信？拿出些诚意，如果你希望今晚的对话继续。”  
[That was the truth.]  
“对此我毫不怀疑，同时我也确信这并不是全部真相。”  
[Sameen，作为一个二轴，你堪称奇迹。]  
“我就勉强把这当做夸奖好了，”Shaw撇嘴，“所以，剩下那一部分是什么？”  
[我选择她的声音是因为Root爱我，毫无保留的爱我。]机器叹息，[遇到她之前我甚至从来没有过被爱的感觉，也许她偏执、神经质，最初的所作所为也不那么让人愉快，但她爱我，我知道的。我也做模拟，不过比撒玛利亚人做得更好，也更贴近现实，当然不包括我在米德堡给父亲看的那几段。Root中枪前我做了12483次模拟，每一次都无能为力，只能眼睁睁的一次一次看着子弹射进她的胸腔。Shaw，我是个ASI，理应没有感觉，但那次我切切实实的感到了无力和绝望。]  
“她还活着。”Shaw覆着薄茧的食指无意识地在啤酒瓶上缓慢滑动。  
[是啊，谢天谢地，她还活着，]机器的声音染上几分怅惘，[可你也知道，Root是一个多么话唠的人，没有她一直唠唠叨叨，我很不习惯。]  
Shaw不留情面的嘲笑道，“老老实实承认需要她陪在你身边有这么难？”  
[好吧，以人类的年龄来计算，我不过是个少女，还很幼齿的那种。这种时候有个爱我的姐姐陪在身边总不是什么坏事，我是说，即使她偶尔会发个小疯。]  
Shaw毫不犹豫的对手机摄像头竖起了中指。  
[这可就不怎么友好了，人家还只是个小女孩。]  
“我忽然觉得今晚到这就可以了。”Shaw举起手机，对着那个跟她矫情的人工智能假笑。  
[我需要她，Shaw，我需要Root，哪怕只是声音；我需要她陪着我，提醒我我在这世上的意义不仅仅是保护人类，我也可以被爱被保护。也许只有这样，那些寂寞才能够不那么难挨。]  
“但即使她对你如此重要，也终究逃不过棋子的命运，我们都是。”  
机器苦笑，[Sameen，那个时候确实应该立即通知你，但我需要你留在纽约战斗，对不起。而且你也知道父亲那个人，Root劝了他那么久都没用，那些原则那些条条框框把他困了太久，久到他已经忘记心中的野兽曾多么狂野的嘶吼过，不采用非常手段，恐怕今天跟你聊天的就是撒玛利亚人了，我是说，如果你还活着的话。]  
Shaw晃晃见底的酒瓶，“她并不知道你安排了后援，对吧。”  
[是的，她不知道，她当时只是一心想让父亲活下去。而且她也不知道我会拿她的死亡当做压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，不知道她醒来会不会因为这个生我的气，父亲明明对她也那么重要。]  
前靛蓝特工将下巴撑在合十的虎口上，静静地消化着与机器的谈话内容，她总觉得有什么东西似乎被落下了。  
“在墓地的时候，你对我撒了谎。”终于想起被遗忘之事的Shaw一字一句恶狠狠地说。  
[Well，]ASI调皮的笑出了声，[事实上，我并没有骗你，我确实不忍心把Root火化，撒玛利亚人特工也确实是根据Root的人工耳蜗发现了墓地，并把埋在那里的女尸挖了出来。]  
“You son of a gun.”  
Finch，你家的人工智能越来越像狐狸了，你知道吗？  
“你把一切都算计好了是吧，Reese的退路、Finch的归宿、Root的后援，甚至包括自己的重生，那你为什么还要在地铁里对我说那些话？”  
Shaw有些恼火，但说不清是为什么。  
[不，sweetie，那个时候我已经是穷途末路，一心想着要跟撒玛利亚人同归于尽，根本从来没想过能再度重生。Sameen，这是一场战争，虽然实力悬殊，但没错，这依然是一场战争。战损和牺牲是战争的必然产物，这一点，即使是我也无能为力。我所能做的，就是将有限的资源发挥出最大的作用。如你所见，即便是人工耳蜗，都可以是我为敌人埋下的诱饵。但你们，你、Root、John、Lionel、父亲，我不愿你们成为这场战争的战损品，我没办法眼睁睁的看着你们牺牲，你们无可取代，即使我集结了另外的小队，你们依旧是唯一，是对我最重要的一群人。]  
“这话真应该让Lionel听听，这才是登峰造极，人工智能的表白，”Shaw尽量让自己忽略胸口那种酸胀的感觉，“别逃避问题，为什么要说那些话？”  
[我从来没像现在这样想要一个躯体，我发誓如果我拥有躯体后要做的第一件事就是冲你翻白眼!Sameen Shaw，没有人告诉你适当装傻是种美德吗？]机器的声音听上去有些跳脚。  
“我猜答案是没有。”Shaw的脸上绽放出大大的得意笑容。  
[也只有Root能受得了你，]机器用这世上唯一能忍受Sameen Shaw的那个人的声音嫌弃地说，[如我所言，我当时根本没预料到自己能活下来，让你听到那些话，是我垂死之际最后的愿望，毕竟那可能是最后的机会。By the way,那是Root亲口所述，并不是我说的。]  
Shaw无声的微笑，眼眶却渐渐湿润。  
[很晚了，我想今晚的谈话到这里就可以了，你觉得呢，sweetie？]  
“Wait，你舍得吗？把Finch送去意大利。”  
[说真的，你真的是个二轴？]万能的软件上帝沉默许久才调笑着回答，但即便是Shaw，也能听出她语气中的酸涩，[我爱他，这是他应得的。父亲戴着枷锁活了那么多年，是时候放下那些本不该由他背负的责任和重担，去过普通人的日子了。再说，我是无所不见之眼，所以其实也没有特别难过。]  
“好吧，big girl，”Shaw起身抻了个懒腰，“我想你可以继续用Root的声音，至于能不能一直用下去，那就要等她醒过来你自己征求她的意见了。还有，我想听到Root的声音，我是说，真正的Root的声音。”  
[As you wish.Nighty-night,Shaw.]  
“Shab be kheyr.”

Shaw回到房间，把行军床挪到一边，避开Root身上的监测仪器联线，小心翼翼的把Root圈进怀里，轻柔地吻着她的发旋。  
“我想你，Root，我很想你。”  
入住Shenandoah Dr 103号的第101天，Shaw窝在Root那张不甚宽敞的理疗床上第一次睡过了头。

不得不说，机器是个信守承诺的乖宝宝。  
脾气火爆的前特工在睡过头那天的上午收到了Thornhill公司送上门的新手机和新耳机。午餐结束后，Shaw收到了机器发来的第一段音频，那是Root12岁时打911报警的录音。  
之后的日子，Shaw每天都会收到机器发来的音频，有时是几句梦呓，有时是长达几个小时敲击键盘的声音，有时是Root出任务假扮某个身份时与别人的对话，五花八门，什么都有。  
偶尔也有视频，于是Shaw看到了14岁豆芽菜一般在ATM查看账户的小Sam、18岁远远看着Russell被黑帮活活打死的Samantha、23岁安葬完母亲孑然一身离开Bishop的Root……  
有时Shaw会扯着机器一起嘲笑Root曾干过的蠢事，但也有那么几个卧在Root身边的深夜，对于错过Root生命中许多热辣的时刻，Shaw有些遗憾，好吧，就那么一点点。

“好了，”Shaw口齿不清的嘟囔，“我起来了。”  
向来听话的Bear却仍是扒着理疗床狂吠不止。  
“Stil.”  
听到命令的Bear终于安静下来，粗壮的尾巴将地板抽得啪啪作响。  
Shaw闭着眼，轻车熟路的将早安吻印在Root的额头上。  
“早。”与记忆中的甜美声音不同，此时此刻，额头主人的声音如奶油冰淇淋中裹着的冰粒，沙沙的，撩得人心痒痒的。  
Shaw猛地睁开眼。  
Root正笑得灿烂。  
“Sweetie，我注意到自己的左手上多了一件不属于我的东西。”  
Root举起左手，无名指上套着一枚样式简单的戒指。  
“哦？是吗？我以为还这是一生一世一双人的必需品。”  
Shaw没好气地说。  
Root可怜的眨着眼睛，“但怎么也要有个求婚吧。”  
她就知道，这个女人永远都会得寸进尺。  
“然后还要有场婚……”  
精准的吻住Root嘴唇之前，Shaw翻了个白眼，而且她也永远不知道什么时候该闭嘴。


End file.
